new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
The Thwomps
The Thwomps are introduced as the 18th Fighters in Lawl Beatdown. They are the main characters of the Newgrounds short series The Thwomps, made by Psycosis91. Playstyle Origin (Video) "The Thwomps are very peculiar characters - they are the first Ice Climbers-esque duo in Lawl Beatdown with a more simple set. The Thwomps is known for taking a traditional Mario enemy which takes their basic elements and build on them with that classic Newgrounds Sprite movie charm. With that in mind, they have the build you'd expect from a Thwomp - very heavy with terrible movements but powerful attacks. Their strongest moves come from their aerial attacks, since Thwomps are known to stomp. But like their source, The Thwomps can overcome their weakness when using their specials just right to unlock their full potential. Knowing when and where to use these specials is the key to victory." Entrance Five Years of Patience The Thwomps will appear in the air with their eyes closed, opens them to look at each other, and then drops down into the stage. Special Attacks Neutral Special: Thwomp Stomp The Thwomps leap in the air, and pressing B again has them stomp downwards. Holding B in the air will simply perform the stomp without the jump. Doing it near a wall or ceiling has them cling to it, smashing down upon next B input. Side Special: Stone Chuck Thwomp 1 chucks a stone forward, which stuns opponents on impact. It can be charged for a longer stuntime. Its main use is to stop opponents in their tracks to close-in to combat with their other attacks. Up Special: Flight Blocks The Thwomps ride a pair of flying blocks. They can fly it anywhere and jump/Thwomp Stomp off it whenever they want. The blocks linger for a bit after being summoned, or until Up B is summoned again. Down Special: GameShark Frame Thwomp 2 hides in a frame, causing him to momentarily disappear for up to a few seconds. Pressing Down B again will have him burst through the place he was summoned to stomp. Final Smash: Do The Time Warp Thwomp 2 and a crowd of Thwomps appear to stun opponents by singing, and a portal appears that sends opponents through a time warp. Each segment of the FS deals their own damage (Thwomp 2, Thwomp crowd, and Time Warp portal), with earlier segments sending opponents into the following segments. KO Sounds Thwomp 1 KOs *KO #1: "What the fu-" *KO #2: "Huh?!" *Star KO: "AAAAHHHHaaaaa-" *Screen KO: *Face and hands on the screen, right cheek smushed against screen* Thwomp 2 KOs *KO #1: "Aww, sh-" *KO #2: "Oh god!" *Star KO: "Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" *Screen KO: *Face and hands on the screen, left cheek smushed against screen* Taunts *Up Taunt: Thwomp 1 laughs maniacally, as Thwomp 2 yells "Prepare to be Pwn'd!" *Side Taunt: Thwomp 1 and Thwomp 2 say "Yeah?" "Yeah?" "Yeah!" back at each other. *Down Taunt: Thwomp 2 says "Y-you can't scare me! I'm a coward! I'm ''always ''scared!" as Thwomp 1 glares at him. Victory Screens + Failure/Clap *Victory #1: Thwomp 1 says "We did it!" while Thwomp 2 says "WOO HOO! We're kings!", jumping into the air and freezing in place. *Victory #2: Thwomp 2 smiles and stands to the left for a while, then walks to the center before getting crushed by Thwomp 1, letting out a small "...nice." *Victory #3: Thwomp 2 says "...I look down upon my kingdom... and I thought it PWN!" as Thwomp 1 leans in dressed in his king outfit. *Loss: Thwomp 2 lays on a pile of stones as Thwomp 1 stares to the side, both with angry faces. Moveset Basic Attacks * AAA Combo: ??? * Dash Attack: ??? Tilt Attacks * Side: ??? * Up: ??? * Down: ??? Smash Attacks * Side: The Thwomps lean back and slide with a powerful punch. * Up: The Thwomps perform an uppercut and land swiftly back on the ground. * Down: ??? Aerial Attacks * Neutral: The Thwomps spins around in place. * Forward: ??? * Back: ??? * Up: ??? * Down: ??? Grabs/Throws * Grab: Thwomp 1 grabs the opponent. * Pummel: ??? * Forward: ??? * Back: ??? * Up: Thwomp 2 stomps on the opponent. * Down: ??? Others * Ledge Attack: ??? * 100% Ledge Attack: ??? * Front Floor Attack: ??? * Back Floor Attack: ??? Category:Mario universe Category:Lawl Beatdown Category:Cults Category:Playable Character Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Flash Category:Tag Teams Category:Pursuer Category:Bait-and-Punish Category:Heavy Category:Anti-Villain Category:UnHuman Category:Unknown Age Category:Male Category:Mushroom Kingdom Category:00's Category:April Fool's 2019 Category:Puppeteer